heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Rehgar
'''Rehgar' is a Melee Support Hero from the Warcraft universe. Background Rehgar Earthfury has seen his share of combat, both as a gladiator, and a master of his own team of fighters. Now, having put that life aside, he serves as a simple shaman of the Earthen Ring, earning his redemption by healing the broken lands of Azeroth. Gameplay Summary He is based on the shaman unit of Warcraft III. He is fast moving and aggressive. He can change into a mount form whenever he wants very quickly, turning into a ghost wolf.2014-07-21, Heroes of the Storm Dev Discusses New Warcraft Hero, Upcoming Map, and Making the Game Unique. Gamespot, accessed on 2014-07-22 Strengths *Has no acute weaknesses *Capable to dominate fight with proper positioning of *Consistent multi-target healing *Enables both melee and ranged heroes *Flexible build * is very powerful in protecting key heroes *Cooldowns of basic abilities are low Weaknesses *Has to dive or lose potential of if his team is weak in melee fights *Poor burst damage, especially when enemy has unstoppable or escape ability to counter Earthbind Totem * has the danger of being target of hero-unit abilties *Does not have enough utility to enable diver without heroic abilities or Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips *Use Ghost Wolf (Z) as a combo move for an extra amount of damage. *Earthbind Totem (E) can be used as a scouting tool. Place it near mercenaries to discover if the opposing team is trying to capture them. If so, coordinate with Rehgar's team and ambush. *Use Lightning Shield (W) as a means for killing the Infested Servants on Garden of Terror. The area of effect ability will help you clean up the clumps of plants in a swift manner.2014-07-22, REHGAR HERO WEEK. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-07-27 Matchups Pairings Being a more aggressive Support, Rehgar can reliably keep The Butcher alive and provide additional damage to his targets. Lightning Shield is good for extra bits of damage, and also aids in waveclear, which is important when The Butcher is gathering , while Earthbind Totem is useful to prevent opponents from fleeing, especially when they have been marked with . Lastly, Bloodlust greatly boosts The Butcher performance. Similarly to Uther, Rehgar is a strong healer, and has the right tools to complement Li Li's set. His Lightning Shield can be used in conjuntion with on Warriors and Melee Assassins to improve their trading ability, while Earthbind Totem works fantastically with , especially if Earthgrasp Totem is taken, allowing for a massive slow chain. Effective against Effective foes Skins ;Shaman of the Earthen Ring (base) ;Storm Wolf :Long ago the spirit of Lo'gosh revealed itself to the orc clans of Draenor. To this day his ferocity and feral instincts still serve as a guide to the shaman of the Earthen Ring. ;Ironclaw :The deal was simple... His life in exchange for training Garrosh's warriors. With their victory in Orgrimmar, Rehgar knew the Iron Horde could only be brought down from withiin. :Features themed abilities. ;Mecha :The Rehgar mecha serves as the command unit for the Principality of Orgrimmar's Ghost Wolf Brigade. Its ability to support Mechastorm's forces proved invaluable when the xenotech menace invaded. :This skin is related to the Mechastorm themed-skins. Features altered voice-over, themed abilities and themed animations. ;Great-father Winter :Some people believe that Great-father Winter is just a symbol of commercialization created by Smokeywood Pastures. Those people get coal shoved up their stockings. :This skin is related to the Winter Veil themed-skins. Features themed abilities. Trivia * Rehgar's "Mecha" skin references various Mobile Suits from the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise. ** "Mecha" references the MS-06 Zaku II and shares the color scheme of the NZ-666 Kshatriya (from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn). ** The upcoming "Charred" references the MSN-04 Sazabi from ([http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam:_Char%27s_Counterattack Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack]). ** The form is based off of a Lion-type Zoid mech from the Zoids franchise. Patch changes * * * * * References External links * Rehgar at HotS Battle.net * Rehgar at WoWWiki *Artist page for infobox image Category:Heroes Category:Support Category:Orc